Chuck Bass Kiss or Tell REWORKED FROM 2008 Fic
by cadkins08
Summary: When C gets S to get the gang together, she doesnt suspect his alternative motive...playing Chuck Bass' Kiss Or Tell. Only it is being completely reworked to be more realistic to the actual show. B/C S/D N/V Season One


**Chuck Bass: Kiss Or Tell (Reworked)**

**This was a fic, I wrote back in 2008 under the name cadkins08 (currently, I go as dediablo2014). I had little experience and bad grammatical and capitalization errors. I know, I'm sorry. Also, my fics were kind of dry. Which is why I'm reworking this one, personally I think it vastly improved and more believeable than my cracked fic in 2008. **

**This is set during Season One**

**Chapter One-**

Chuck wanted to laugh, but he knew it would ruin the entire thing if Blair or Serena walked in on him laughing manically like he wanted to. His plan was so close to being set into action that he could almost hear their groans and then words of compliance. He had came up with this whole thing two nights before, and his new sister had all but fell over her self agreeing to Phase One. Of course, Serena had no idea of the actual implications of 'night with the gang'. She had been all for a nice night in, movies and friends, Chuck didn't even have to pull out his A-game to convince her.

He was surprised that she hadn't even guessed that he would have an ulterior motive. That's why everyone (except Nate and Vanessa, who were on a liquor run to Captain Archibald's personal bar) was lounging in the floor of the living area of Suite 1812. Chuck did have to push Nate out the door to make the quick trip to the Archibald's. Alcohol was necessary and his whole plan was screwed if they happened to run out.

It was one of the few times that everyone was getting along (including Dan and Chuck), and Chuck knew if he waited any later to try and pull this, their lives might be so messed up that it would be impossible. The Upper East Side was were drama was born, and Chuck had to seize the opportunity while he still could.

He had spent the majority of the night before perfecting "Chuck Bass' Kiss or Tell". It was the most decedent game since Truth or Dare and Spin the Bottle, he had managed to combine the two with his own twist. Tonight wouldn't only bring them closer but it would also give him material if any of their group needed to be blackmailed.

He was finishing buttoning up his silk pajamas, when Blair slipped into his bathroom.

"What's the catch, Bass?" She raised an eyebrow.

He smirked, "No catch, Waldorf." He took a moment to appreciate her small sleep shorts and rather fitting tank top. She usually didn't wear normal clothes, Blair Waldorf normally liked to dress as though she just stepped out of a Hepburn movie, and it was doing magical things to Chuck's mental images to see her in something so low-key. The iced martini glass in her hand reminded him that she wasn't completely normal, even on a movie night between friends.

"Oh really?" She lowered both eyebrows this time, she thought getting information from Chuck would be easier, "Do you honestly think that anyone is buying that you just wanted a nice get together? Serena might be clueless, but I know better."

"Really?" He took a step, moving closer to her. The remaining two buttons of his silk pajama shirt still undone, and her eyes attached to his exposed chest. She stepped back.

She took a small, almost unnoticeable breath, "We're in room 1812, nothing good comes from 1812."

"Speaking from experience?" He almost smirked as her face contorted into a scowl and she blushed at the same time.

"What's the real reason for tonight?" She replied, trying forget any previous experiences she might have had in room 1812.

"I just wanted a nice get together." He smiled, throwing her term back at her.

She sighed and opened the bathroom door, "I'm on to you."

"You'd shut the door, if you really were." He smirked, as she did the blush/scowl thing again.

Chuck brushed his teeth after she left, knowing that the minty freshness would be gone as soon as Eric brought out the popcorn and Nate arrived with the scotch.

He joined the others. Dan and Serena were cuddled to each other on the couch, she was drinking some soda, and Chuck had to hold back a smile, by time his game started, she was going to definitely need to switch to something stronger.

"What are we going to watch?" Serena asked turning her attention from Dan, and taking a sip of her drink.

"MY CHOICE!" Eric yelled from the bar, where he was popping a large amount of popcorn.

Chuck shrugged, "There you go, Eric gets to pick."

Eric popped two more bags of popcorn, before Nate and Vanessa finally arrived. Nate, having stolen from the Captain's bar many times, had brought the good stuff and had used his fake ID to buy extra because Chuck had warned him that alcohol was going to be the eighth guest of the night.

"Honey, I'm home." Nate called mockingly from the door.

"About time." Chuck replied, eyeing the bottle of bourbon Nate extracted from his leather messenger bag.

Eric making his way over towards them trying to balance two very large bowls of popcorn. He handed one to Chuck and sat the other on his lap as he made a seat in the floor beside of Blair.

"That's a lot of popcorn." Blair commented as Eric started to grab at the overly buttered mess.

"Well, there are seven of us, and I like the popping noise." He said tossing a few pieces into his mouth.

"What about us?" Serena asked, taking a breather from whispering to Dan.

"There is some more on the counter." Eric replied, using the remote to start the film.

Nate and Vanessa took the seats on the opposite end of Dan and Serena's couch. Chuck had chosen the chair.

"What are we watching?" Blair asked, taking some of the popcorn from Eric's bowl.

Eric said nothing, but smiled as he skipped through the previews and the main menu came up.

"Damn you." Chuck muttered under his breath.

Audrey Hepburn's face lit up the screen. It was _Roman Holiday_. He and Blair had watched it after her birthday. He had ordered a copy online, and Eric had borrowed it. Chuck never thought the young blonde would have put two and two together.

Blair looked sullen as well.

"Yeah!" Serena exclaimed happily. She associated the movie with the previous lives of the Fab Four.

XOXO

The movie closed with Gregory Peck letting the woman he loved choose her country over him.

Chuck got up to go to his bedroom under the excuse his phone needed charged. Eric was going to make more popcorn, and the two couples were happily detained. He had gotten two seconds of a clear mind, before Blair came into his room.

"What do you want, Wald-" He was cut off as she kissed him.

It took him a very short time to return the gesture, and Blair pulled away.

"Is that what tonight is about?" She asked, smoothing down her hair that had taken him a millisecond to screw up.

"No." He answered, causing her to frown, "But, I wouldn't mind adding it to the agenda."

She sighed, "Why does everything have to be so complicated?"

He laughed, "You're just complaining because I'm not telling you the truth about tonight."

She basically growled at him, "Just tell me."

He moved closer and pressed a quick kiss on her pouting mouth.

"You are just going to have to wait."

OOOO

Serena had stopped nursing the soda and everyone had a glass with something over 12% alcohol.

Chuck manually turned the TV off, "Now, it's time for the real fun."

Serena perked up, a frown making it's way across her face, "What are you talking about?"

He smiled knowing she was probably mentally hitting herself for falling into his plan.

"Eric, let's move this coffee table, and then I would like it if everyone sat in a circle of boy/girl/boy/girl on the floor."

It took only a minute for them to move the table, and even less time for Nate and Blair to take a seat. Eric went to grab his drink, before sitting next to Blair. Serena, Dan and Vanessa remained hesitant on the couch.

"SIs, are you joining us?" Chuck asked with mock innocence.

Dan and Vanessa took a seat, but Serena remained stony.

"Fine." She groaned after a few seconds had gone by.

"Are we summoning a demon?" Eric asked.

"Why would we? We've got Chuck." Blair answered sending Chuck a scowl, again.

He couldn't help but smirk as he gazed at their circle, "Actually, we're going to play Kiss or Tell."

"Kiss or Tell?" Vanessa asked.

Nate had a look of pure confusion, "Don't you mean Truth or Dare."

"No, Nathaniel, I do not." Chuck replied, "The rules are simple. You are asked a question, but it has to be a good, juicy question, then you can either answer truthfully or kiss."

"Kiss who?" Serena asked, raising both eyebrows.

"Either the person who asked you, or the person sitting to your right. And this isn't Spin the Bottle in a basement during the seventies, so it has to be a real kiss." Chuck looked once again about the circle, "Since I created this game, I'm going to ask the first question...Serena."

She groaned, "What?"

"If Blair hadn't been with Nate when you came back, would you have ever even given Humphrey a chance?" Chuck asked.

"I'm not kissing you." She retorted, avoiding looking at Dan.

"To your right then." Chuck smirked, because everyone turned the the small blonde at Serena's right.

"Eww." Eric groaned, "No!"

Serena let out a pitiful sound, and leaned into the circle, "Don't try anything."

Chuck leaned forward, until he could kiss Serena. He felt Dan's eyes on him for the whole seven seconds.

"My turn?" She asked as soon as the pulled back, he nodded, "Dan, do you still have feelings for Vanessa?"

Dan blushed slightly for a second, before leaning and quickly kissing Serena.

"Humphrey, you can't pick the person who just asked you either." Chuck quickly inserted as he saw that Dan was about to pick.

"Alright." Dan rolled his eyes, Chuck mentally recorded that, "Ugh, Blair, what made you sleep with Bass?"

Blair bit her lip, "I wanted to, I mean I was tipsy, but I just wanted to." Her voice was low, and Nate looked at a spot on the wall while she spoke.

Chuck couldn't help the grin that sprouted on his face, "Well, well."

Blair ignored him, "Vanessa, when you first came did you intend on stealing Dan from Serena?"

Vanessa looked blankly at Blair and then turned to look at Chuck who was sitting to her right. There was no way she was going to answer that. She choose kissing Chuck, because she turned to face him. He leaned over and gave her a peck that he had previously forbidden the rest of the group from giving.

"Chuck, do you love Blair?" Vanessa asked, "And you cannot kiss me again."

Chuck turned to his right, it was Blair. He caught her and kissed her for far longer than he should have.

They were staring at him, when he finally pulled away from a stunned Blair.

"Nathaniel, why did you confess your love to Serena when you were supposed to be finding you girlfriend at the masked ball?" Chuck smirked, as Nate's cheeks reddened slightly.

XOXO

**AN: That was were the first chapter originally stopped, so I'm following the same. **

**What did you think? **

**This is set at an ambiguous drama-less time before Lily and Bart got married but after they moved in together. **


End file.
